Things Change but Love Always Remains Love
by Andromeda-Avatar
Summary: The crew go on shore leave but its not the holiday they expected. PG-13 just in case of later chapters. Pairing DylanRommie sorta.BTW this is my first Fanfic so pls RandR.
1. A Good Idea?

********A Good Idea?********

"Dylan, Captain?" Harper came running into command holding a flexi, "I have a really great idea."

"Another one?" Dylan said with a hint of sarcasm, Harper was known for his *good* ideas.

"You've said that the crew should bond more and spend some time together…" he paused with the hope of a response.

None. Dylan wondered what Harper had in mind, some of his more recent attempts had not gone well. He looked worried.

"I was looking at a planet in this area and I found a place that's known for its *recreational* activities."

The Andromedas hologram flashed into existence, "Harper, the planet to which I believe you were refering is known for its exotic night-life, bars and places to get…"

"HARPER!"

"Yes Dylan" Harper was blushing slightly, " I was thinking more of the day-time activities, umm…" he had to glance at the flexi, "it has lots of beaches that do watersports and there are also waterparks…"

"Nice save there Harper." Beka had just arrived in command, she winked at Harper on the way past.

"So Harper, we could go to the planet by day and retrun to Andromeda at night, that's what you mean?"

"No not really, we could stay in a hotel and those who want to can go out and those who don't want to can be boring and stay stuck up in the room." Dylan gave him a glance. "Or return to the ship," he added quickly.

"I suppose this could work but there would have to be some rules."

"Oh no not rules," Harper sounded very disappointed.

"Andromeda." Dylan turned to his ships holo avatar who had been listening to Harpers rambling.

"Yes, Dylan"

"Have the crew meet on the obsevation deck in one hour."

Harper grinned and even Beka managed to give a small smile of hope.

************************************************************************************

Ok that's my start please review, hope you liked it. I'll try and get part 2 up soon. I have a lot of school work so I'm kinda busy.


	2. So we go?

********So we go?********

Everyone was now assembled on the ob's deck including the ships avatar, Rommie.

"Harper has proposed that we should take some vacation time together," Dylan addressed his crew.

"To where?" Trance, the crews gold, intuitive, umm thing, (as I have no idea in 3 galaxies what she is - if someone would like to shed some light on this in a review pls do) had her arm in the air signalling she wanted to speak.

"A nearby planet which *apparently* has some good recreational activities."

"This does not appear to be a wise idea." the ships resident Nietzsche an spoke but he had not raised his hand. "Our recent experience with Harpers…"

"Been through this…" Beka was starting to look forward to the break and couldn't be bothered to revisit the 'Harpers *great* ideas issue.'

"We will be away for a week - I'll get Andromeda to book a hotel for us." "6 single rooms?"

"I'll double with Tyr" Beka glance over at Tyr who just nodded slightly.

"I'll room with Seamus" Trance said with her own ideas in mind.

"So we want 2 double rooms and 2 single rooms, unless…" he stammered, "Rommie…" the rest got stuck in his mind.

"Dylan if you would be uncomfortable sharing a room with me…" she broke off and looked at the floor.

Harper decided to break the awkward silence, "Isn't it easier if we just get 3 double room - we can get ajoining ones…?"

"Ok lets go with 3 doubles, try to get ajoining, Andromeda." 

She appeared at the mention of her name. "Yes Captain, will anyone be left aboard?"

"No, we're all going."

"Understood," She disappeared.

"We leave 08:00 tomorrow, meet by hanger 7."

"Yes sir" they all chorused.

"Dylan pls, anyway I thought you didn't call me sir?"

"Yes sir!" they all said again. There was a long pause I which they all swapped glances, "Yes Dylan!" they corrected themselves.

They all disappeared, Trance and Harper talking excitedly, Beka and Tyr talking about the break and Tyr ocassianly raised his voice. Leaving Dylan and rommie alone on ob's deck.

************************************************************************************

Btw this is my 1st fanfic pls review.


	3. Nothing Really

********Nothing Really********

"Rommie…" He started unsure of what to say.

"Yes Dylan" She moved a bit closer to him so they weren't talking across the room.

"Nothing, never mind," he made for the door.

"You were going to say something…" she moved between him and the door.

"Its nothing… really" he tried to get past her.

"I think its about what happened earlier" she closed the door so he could not get out, she wanted to know what was up, after she was his captain and she had to be aware of any problems.

"About earlier," he tried to look genuinely confused but turned to look at her anyway since he knew he could not get out.

"You seemed uncomfortable when you mentioned room sharing." she started pacing across the ob's deck looking out at the star.

"We shouldn't really be together its against high-guard protocol. High-guard captains and the ships avatar must not have a *sexual*." he pause a second " or anything but a purely proffessinal relationship."

"But the commonwealth fell…"

"300 years ago…"

"There is no more high-guard."

"The commonweath may be gone but we are still bound by our duties as high-guard officers. You are my ship so I *cannot* get involved with you."

They both paced silently for a few minutes avoiding looking into each others eyes. 

"Open the door, Andromeda."

She opened the door but did not acknowlage the order.

He left silently resisiting the urge to turn back to her.

Rommie stood looking out at the stars wondering what she could do to make things right. What had she done to make him so upset. Maby she could share a room with Beka or sleep on the sofa in the living area.

"Hes right you know" Andromedas hologram appeared behind her.

She turned to look at herself. "I suppose." she was rather annoyed that she had overheard her conversation with Dylan.

"When we found the Pax Magellanic she had fallen in love with her captain so when he ordered her to destroy herself she disobeyed and killed him… Dylan should have erased her bit he did not because…"

"…I told him not to without an investigation into what caused it. We were then forced to destroy her when she attacked us." A tear ran down her face at the memory.

"Do you want to end up like that…" The holo looked at her. 

Rommie ran from the room before anymore could be said and went to her room engaging privacy mode as she entered.


	4. And off we go

********And off we go********

Rommie was last to arrive at hanger 7. She looked unusually tense.

"You ok Rommie?" Beka went over to see what was up.

"Yes, sorry I'm late lets go…" She headed into the hanger bay and onto the Maru without another word.

"Ooookay…" Beka was sure something was up but did not have any idea in three galaxies what it might be. She headed after Rommie onto the Maru, the others followed after her.

"Shes probably fallen out with herself…" Dylan said catching her up not wanting to reveal that her knew the reason she was upset. He didn't know half of it.

"…again" Harper caught up with the others so they were walking in a line across the deck as the headed on board.

"It must be hard being three people." Still managing to keep his 'I don't know whats going on, *honest*' face secure.

"Its hard enough being one"

"Whos flying?" He asked his, *our* he corrected mentally, crew.

"Me!" Came the reply from Trance, Beka and Tyr.

"Damn"

"Beka can its her ship"

Beka took the chair and opened up a channel to Andromeda. "Andromeda, this the Eureka Maru requesting permission to go."

"Granted Eureka Maru." She faced her crew from the viewer, "have fun without me."

"We'll try darlin'."

"Harper…"

"Yes…"

"Its Andromeda or Rommie…"

"Of course Romm-Doll"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and disappeared off the screen. The outside doors opened and Beka took the Maru out.

Most of them spent the journey looking out the window/viewer thingy except Beka who was flying and Rommie who was… nowhere to be seen… did they leave her behind?

(AN: I was going to leave it there and keep you waiting but a) that would be evil and b) I want to try and make the chpters longer so… we continue)

"Please excuse me, I'll be in the back if you need me, I'll be back in a minute." He left in search of Rommie. He found her sitting on the floor of the engineering section. "Rommie?"

She looked up slightly surprised to see him but he knew that she knew that he would come down here and look for her sooner or later. "Yes Dylan."

"Everyone else is on the bridge, what are you doing down here alone?"

"Thinking." She didn't look at him just remained sitting completely still staring at nothing.

"If your this uncomfortable about sharing a room with me we can change the arrangements. You could share with Beka and I'll share with Tyr." He walked over to where she was sitting.

She almost managed a smile at the fact that he hadn't suggested she share with Trance because that would mean that he would have to share with Harper, but she was to upset for that. "Its not that."

"It isn't?" He was rather surprised by the comment, if that wasn't it what was bothering her.

"Something I said."

"You said?" Had he missed something?

"My Hologram said."

"Oh." Now he got it… why were ships so awkward? "What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"That's what I said earlier when you asked *me* what was up."

She stopped staring straight ahead of her and looked down at the floor.

"Rommie I need to know, this is supposed to be shore leave, it won't be any good if we don't enjoy it." He went and joined her on the floor.

"We were talking about what happened to the Pax Magellanic…"

"And…" He promted.

"She said, 'do you want to end up like that,' she thinks that if we share a room it could ruin our relationship and I could turn into Pax." She had started crying and Dylan risked hugging her but she seemed to upset to care.

"Your not going to turn into the Pax, Rommie."

"We'll be there soon come on lets get back up to the bridge and see what the others are up too." He wiped the tears from her eyes and the too of them walked back to where the others were waiting for them.

"Uh, hi, you're back…" She noticed that Rommie looked upset but decided it was probably something to be left for another time. "Ready to land."

"Then by all means, set us down."

***********************************************************************************

Ok so there you have it I've made this chapter longer so I hope you like it. I won't be able to write any more this weekend because I am away. Please keep reviewing.

Andromeda out.


	5. At last we're here

AN: Ok, finally I have the next part for you. So pls enjoy and review.

*********************************************************************************

********At last, we're here!********

Harper was the first off the Maru and bounced very quickly out of the air-lock and didn't stop until everyone had told him to shut up at least twice.

"Oh, please… shut up…" Dylan was starting to get frustrated. "I've always wanted to say that but I don't get the opportunity as a High Guard captain," he added.

"Okay, OK! I know I'm hyper but… WOW! I can't believe I'm here… Dylan let me bring the crew to a pleasure planet," Harper continued bouncing despite being told to stop.

"Pleasure Planet!" they chorused.

"Uh… I ment… er… a nice little planet with… er… nice places to go…" he had stopped bouncing and had gone rather red.

"Oh, really?" Beka asked sarcastically.

Trance and Rommie were tutting and Tyr and Dylan just looked at each other.

"Ok everyone," Dylan decided to speak up, "we go to the hotel, check in, go to uor rooms and unpack? We can then go out later to celebrate?"

No answer.

"Okay?"

"Er, yeah."

"Whateva."

And various versions of the above were his answer.

**************************************************************************************

After checking in they went up to their rooms. They were top floor rooms with balconies.

Tyr was trying to get Beka to join him on the balcony but she stubbornly refused stating it was too cold outside and she wanted to get unpacked, _and I'm afraid of heights, _she added to herself. She couldn't tell Tyr that or he'd chuck her out the room for being scared.

Harper was bouncing on the bed while Trance was trying to unpack both there bags and get Harper to get off the bed at the same time, without much success.

Dylan and Rommie were unpacking silently in their room. Dylan decided to speak up, "are you sure you are ok with this?"

"It doesn't really matter, I don't need to sleep, if I want to lye down I can use the sofa-bed."

"Okay then if your sure."

**************************************************************************************

They met up later that night in the reception dressed to go out. Even Harper had found something other that jeans and a shirt to wear.

After what seemed like hours of argueing about where they would eat they finally decided on a place that would hopefully meet all their tastes, except Rommie who did not eat anyway and was not particularly bothered.

"Sorry to drag you out like this Rommie, I know it's a bit unfair."

"I don't mind, really Dylan."

"Hey I got an idea!" Harper nearly fell out of his seat, not suprising considering that, without Dylans permission was VERY drunk. _But who cares about permission,_ Harper thought. "Since she had to come out with us tonight she gets to choose what we do tomorrow - and tonight - with me perhaps…" That got him a slap from Rommie and a glare form everyone else. This time he *did* fall off his chair.

"Okay I think its about time we headed back to our rooms." Dylan managed to state the ovious as he tried to pull Harper off the floor.

"Please Dylan, can we stay… please…" Harper managed to slur.

"No," he stated flatly.

"Pleeeeeeeaase…"

Dylan looked at him sharply.

"Ok ok we go, suit yourself, your missing out you know…" He continued to ramble on like this for a while.

They walked, or staggered in Herpers case, back to the hotel. Beka and Rommie were talking about something while Dylan and Tyr attempted to assist Harper. Trance was well…

"Um hi," she walked over to join Beka and Rommie, "what are you two talking about?"

"Harper" Beka Replied.

"Oh" Trance said as she looked back at Tyr and Dylan struggling to get Harper, who was singing a *VERY* rude drinking song, to co-operate with them and shut up so they could concerntrate on walking. She giggled a bit.

"He can be a right idiot sometimes," Beka said picking up on what Trance was laughing at.

"And will *really* regret it in the morning…" Rommie said finishing Bekas sentence.

"Uh huh, and knowing Harper he will blame *US* for letting him get drunk."

"I think he's kinda sweet…"

"TRANCE!" They tried to glare at her but ended up giggling too.

They had to walk along a section of the beach to reach the hotel. All, except Harper who they all believed was *trying* to be a pain, walked in silence. As they reached the gates to the hotel Harper suddenly broke away from Dylan cathing them completely by surprise. They stopped to see where Harper had gone. Looking along the beach they saw a woman standing on the shoreline looking out to sea. A few metres away they could seee Harper crawling across the sand. When he reached her he tried to get her attention but she ignored him. (A/N what a sensible woman she is…) She seemed completely unaware of his presence. Dylan, Tyr and Rommie approached them leaving Beka and Trance wispering at the gate. As they got near the woman looked around almost as though she sensed their presence. She then looked down at Harper.

"Sorry about him, I think he had a little too much to drink." Dylan reached down picking Harper up off the ground and handing him to Tyr.

"Its no problem, theres lots of drunk men around here. Where are you staying?"

"Over there," Dylan pointed to the hotel where Beka and Trance were waiting.

"Me too, by the way I'm Gillian Pace."

"Dylan Hunt" he offered his hand and she shook it.

"And they are?"

"Tyr Anasazi…"

"Out of Victoria by Barberossa…" Rommie added earning herself a glare from Tyr.

"And this is Andromeda" he pointed to Rommie who looked at the floor then back at them.

"Rommie actually" she stated.

"Whatever ship"

"Excuse them, I'll introduce you to the others when we get back."

Gillian took Dylan's hand and pulled him away from the others.

"Ship, whats he doing?"

"What he normally does"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, let me give you a brief history of Dylans diplomatic procedure."

"I don't get it ship…"

"Dylan's *First Contact Success* goes like this;

1)Meet the local high ranking female,

2)Sleep with her,

3)Let himself get pulled into her seacret agenda,

4)Pray that we can get him out of whatever he's gotton himself into,

5)Let us save him,

6)Live happily ever after."

"So our Captain is going to sleep with this woman?"

"That would be my guess."

Dylan and Gillian met up with the others when they reached the gate.

"This is Beka Valentine and Trance Gemini," Dylan introduced them to her, "and this is Gillian Pace"

"Hi"

"Hello," Beka had that knowing smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you. One question if I may?"

"Of course."

"Who was the man crawling up my leg?"

Trance and Beka who had not been there at the time burst into hysterical laughter.

"That was Seamus Harper and I'd like to assure you that he's normally much better behaved."

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" Beka started laughing again.

They walked and talked till they reached their rooms and went their separate ways. Tyr waited for the others to leave then approached Dylan.

"Mr Anasazi, what can I do for you?"

"Are you going to sleep with her?"

"What! Who? Rommie?"

"No, are you going to sleep with Gillian?"

"What? Why?"

"I was talking to Rommie and she said…"

**************************************************************************************

(A/N: I thought I'd leave it there with a bit of a humorous note. Pls R and R. Have any one work it out yet? Probably not but if you think you know E-mail me and tell me what you think.)


End file.
